hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
1966 TV Series Batmobile
Description The 1966 TV Series Batmobile (commonly referred to as the '66 Batmobile) is a Hot Wheels casting based on the Batmobile featured in the original Batman TV series and the Batman movie from 1966. The tool debuted in the 2007 New Models. The Batmobile itself was created in the astonishingly short time of three weeks by custom car guru George Barris, who had previously purchased the one-off 1955 Lincoln Futura Concept Car. With new 1960s-style wheel arches, a few bat-like styling cues and a coat of black paint, the space-age Futura began a new life as the Dark Knight's ride. Versions The 1966 TV Series Batmobile has been released in the following versions: 2007 card From the back of the 2007 card: At long last the classic 1966 TV show Batmobile™ is available from Hot Wheels®! Built from a 1955 Lincoln Futura, details from this classic car from the double bubble windshield to the bat-emblem door panels, have been carefully recreated and approved by original TV Batmobile™ creator George Barris. Gallery Image:1966 Batmobile - 6429df.jpg 123FDET.jpg|The Prototype. S084.jpg|Base of the protoype ClassicTVSeriesBatmobileandLincolnFutura.JPG|Batmobile with the original design, the Lincoln Futura Concept car. Image:66_Batmobile_-_ComicCon.JPG|Comic Con Exclusive in Acrylic Case 28..JPG|2007 8367965092 2aaffa6075 b.jpg|Hot Wheels Retro Entertainment Series Classic 1966 Batmobile Image:1966_TV_Series_Batmobile_Official_Variants.jpg|Most (if not all) Official variations since 2007 Hotwheels Custom 1966 TV Series Batmobile Classic.jpg|Hotwheels Custom 1966 TV Series Batmobile Classic (Lincoln Futura) 1/64|link=https://brasil164.blogspot.com.br/2018/04/hotwheels-custom-classic-batmobile.html Image:08_sELECTIONS_66_Batmobile_-_Carded.jpg Capstura.PNG Capstura2.PNG A1129.jpg|2013 HW Imagination Classic TV Series Batmobile FTEvs5SP-RD214.PNG|FTE-5SP jibcgdfdsuhds.PNG|real batmobile P1120947.JPG|1966 TV Series Batmobile 2014 1966 TV Series 2012 Batmobile.jpg|1966 TV Series 2012 Batmobile 1966 TV Series Batmobile 2012.jpg|1966 TV Series Batmobile 2012 TV Series Batmobile 1966.JPG|Batmobile 1966 TV Series GREEN SET|Batmobile 1966 TV Series Batmobile 1966 TV.JPG|Batmobile 1966 TV Series GREEN SET|Batmobile 1966 TV Series Batmobile 1966 TV Series.JPG|Batmobile 1966 TV Series GREN SET|Batmobile 1966 TV Series 1966 TV Series Batmobile.JPG|Batmobile 1966 TV Series GREEN SET|Batmobile 1966 TV Series MEAN GREEN.JPG|Batmobile 1966 TV Series MEAN GREEN SET|Batmobile 1966 TV Series L1170925.JPG|Batmobile by Baffalie L1170926.JPG|Batmobile by Baffalie Batmobile _ TV Series Batmobile - FKB53 Card.jpg|TV Series Batmobile Batmobile _ TV Series Batmobile - FKB53 Loose.jpg|TV Series Batmobile Batmobile _ TV Series Batmobile - BFC77 Card.jpg 2019 Hot Wheels TV Series Batmobile loose.jpeg 2019 Hot Wheels TV Series Batmobile loose1.jpeg 001_085.JPG|2007 2019 1966 Batmobile(Rearvue, Countertop).jpg 2019 1966 Batmobile(Front-eaglevue, Countertop).jpg Batmobile (5060) HW L1210623.JPG Batmobile (5060) HW L1210624.JPG 011.JPG|2014 011a.JPG 002a.JPG|2018 External Links *2007 New Models: ’66 BATMOBILE *Batman Series: ’66 BATMOBILE *9th Annual Mexico Hot Wheels Convention: ’66 BATMOBILE *2017 RLC Holiday Car: ’66 BATMOBILE Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2007 New Models Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Retro Entertainment Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Halloween Category:Batmobile Category:Fright Cars Series Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Faster Than Ever Category:Replica Entertainment Category:HW Imagination Batman Series Category:HW City Batman Series Category:Batman Vehicles Then and Now Category:Batman Series Category:Kmart Mail In Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Batman Vehicles Category:1960s Category:Lincoln Cars Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Cars Category:Hot Wheels id Category:Tv Show Cars Category:Movie Cars Category:1:64 Category:Phil Riehlman Designs